The Hunt
by Animetec
Summary: this is my start on a story it is a total Orignal story  there is some spelling i think if their is tell me  about a girl who has no memory about her past and is looking for it with the help of her demon helping friend.
1. Prolog 1: Luce Wolf

The Hunt

Author: Amanda Dol Soon

**Prolog 1: Luce Wolf**

Hay the name's Lucinda Wolf but you can refer to me as Luce. I'm 21 and I have short skiky black hair and red ends that are actualy natural because of the blood that runs threw my vains; I am a half demon and just to prove that I have dark green eyes that have slits for puples that will scair most people. I'm a hunter and there is no stoping it so just to try and prove my nature I decided that I would hunt demons who killed the inosent. I find that its more confotable to dress like a goth so I do. I hae skull earings, a spike dog coller, and bracelts to match. These "accessories" aren't normal though I had personalized them so now they are equipted with poison that I can trigger to inject into people who touch them. Not only do I have those, but I have about twelve knives on me, along with my sword that is straped to my back, and the two fully loaded pistols on my belt. I don't always have these on me but about seventy-five precent of the time I do, I am a gun for higher and my specialty is hunting demons.

I grew up in Briten, my parens where killed when I was twelve so when they died I was in foster care tell I was seventeen when I was allowed to take off on my own. Back then I had a job like any normal person was always required back then to have a pair of contacts in so that I didn't scair any of the people who came and tried to shop for books, because at the time I was working at a book store. After about two years of that I quit my job and I had been able to save enough to put out a small add in the under ground that said I was a gun for higher.

At about the age of 15 I learned that I didn't have to eat as much and didn't have to sleep all that much so I took advantage of this and so I was able to pull off having two jobs. One was of-corse at the book store but I was able to get a job at a conviont store during the night shift not to mension I was still going to school at the time.

When I was 20 I found a young girl on my doorstep who looked exosted and who had a few scratches and breses on her arms. I would have taken her in anyway but when I opened the door she keep saying "it's after me and he wants to kill me" she said this for a few seconds and then she looked up at me with clear blue eyes that held so much fear. I had been about to ask her what was after her when I heard the growl and I knew that it was no human and defanetly no animal. I had to be quick so I quickly put her in my living room and went and grabbed my sword and told her to stay, not that I thought she would do anything I just felt that she should be told something.

The thing was a very large demon. It had terrable brown skin that could only be described as dead or decaying. If that wasn't bad enough it had eyes that looked like rot and the smell was the worst part of it all. I'm not even sure how to describe it but if I did you wouldn't want to know.

It took some time but I killed the thing and I disapired into nothing and all that was left was a few claws and talons that I scooped up and put in my jacket pocket. I went back inside and found her still sitting on my sofa. She didn't look as scaired as before but sill scaired. I gave her a twenty questions on who she was and what was going on and I wouldn't know anything more than her name from her beacase that was all she really knew. She told me her name was Una Moon and that she was 16 and that she didn't know anything else about her past. That was back two years ago


	2. Prolog 2: Una Moon

The Hunt

**Prolog 2: Una Moon**

Hay I'm Una, Una Moon that is. I'm 17 and I have no memory about my past up tell I was 15. Like many people I do get flashes of some things but it never stays for long so I don't know anything more than I did when I first showed up at Luce's house two years ago. I have long silver hair that goes just before my waist, I use green clips to hold my hair back. Then I have soft green eyes that, as Luce puts, "could soften some of the most hardened hearts" I always laugh at her when she says this to me. To this day her eyes can still unnerve me in the best of times. But that's to be expected form the half demon who has been "stuck" with me scene I was 15. Even for a half demon, actually even for a regular person she has done a grate job of taking care of me. She has me in a good high school where I am a good student with a B average she says as long as I don't have a D or F she doesn't care what I have for a grade. And it's hard for me to try and hide my grades as she goes to my school every other week and looks at my grades.

I was with her six months when she finally told me what she was doing every night. I had guessed about thirty different things that where all wrong. She told me that she went out and killed demons every night. At first I had a hard time believing her but then I remembered that night that she took me in and then it all became clear that night. Not necessary did my memories come back but it all stated to make scene.

How she was so clam to have a girl on her door step who was scratched and bloodied. Who was also rambling on about a monster who was chasing her and that she claimed that the monster was a demon who wanted to kill her. She didn't close the door in her face. She didn't give her a polite smile and take her in and then try to get rid of her. What she did was she asked what was happening, and then put her in to a safe spot and then went out and did all she could to try and defeat the monster of a young girl's nightmare.

That was two years ago and I am now helping her. In those two years she has legally adopted me. We now fight the demons who are around our city. Not only that but she has trained me to use all sorts of weapons so that I can properly help her without getting myself killed.

**A/N: sorry I took so long to update I am trying to deal with finals. I will update when ever I can but I will update when ever I can the prolog is over and I will progress with the story.**


End file.
